Oread/1869-01/page/9
﻿TELE OREAD. 9 temperature with thi d lys. We have selected a boy of good promise as your protege. His native nauie i« Jorso to which we have added the name given by you, so that on the School Roil he answers at the call of Jorso Carroll. lie has on'y been in school a short time, but is learning fast and we hope wil lbe able to write you a letter in the native language before a great while. Ton will unite yonr prayers with onrs, that he may fcoon become savingly acquainted with the great troths of the christain religion. “Carroll’a” age is about fifteen, fie is tb« son of a mountain chief and should he become a Christian might wield a powerful inlluence for good among his people. With renewed expressions of gratitude for your timely aid, ahd with our united kind regards to each tutember of your Society, I remain, Yours in Christian labor, Annie Kay Scott. THE ATLANTIC*MONTHLY. The January number of the “Atlantic Monthly” cotnes to lie freighted with rich stores of fresh, deep and rigorous thought, from Hew fields of Intellectual research. The publishers have made good their pledges to the public, by giving from month to month, articles from the ablest writers in the country, upon subjects at once the most interesting and important. Those social, Scientific political and liter-ai7 questions that are continually pressing themselves upon the attention of the public are here discu6sed by contributors, who, for special talent in their different departments, are unsurpassed. THE NATION. .. ts.00 per inuom. Addr. is Pab- “»Uer* of 'l m Nation, Box GTiti, York. In politics, wide awake, independent, earn-**.*' n*l‘on»i;—in criticitmi, di»criininatiiig. inutr, outspoken, bold in >11 depart-iiurlligrni, instructive, suggestive:— * **Jcome exchange. , hu>baucJtint5s °* OUE NEW ORGAN. Yes, our new OrgiitT: for we set up a claim to every tiling intro-: duced hero for our tise and im-1 provemeht. The new Organ is of; course more especially for the use of tl)8 music classes, but then we j all derive pleasure from the music, j The Principals have just received one of the “American Organs,” manufactured by S. D. A: II. W. j Smith, Boston. It is truly a mag- j niticent instrument, one of their liirgfcst and best, as we judge from the sound of it, which has bten thundering in our ears ever since its advent in the Reception Room; the last twelve hours. The tine Knabe Piano standing on the op-1 positc side of the room, so long i the admired of every listener, seems to be dumb before this new | claimant of favor. The ancient '■'■Prince Organ,” so long, and justly too, a favqrite with us, seems quite overcome, judging by its \ faint voice, compared with the “Smith American Organ.” The new Organ has a large num-' ber of stops, giving great variety, j beauty and power to the tone of the instrument. It is capable of producing such a volume of tone; as to be effectively used in oratorio performances for the stipport of! two huudred voices. As a piece of furniture it is truly ornamental, being of solid blaek-walunt, with raised panels, handsome trimmings, (oil polish,) gilt engraving, «fcc., surmounted w;th an elegant Pipe-Organ Top and Gilt Pipes. The unanimous exclamation is “how berfutiful 1” ! Finally, the enrrent topic of the dav, is the new accession to the music department; little else can be seen, heard or talked of just now, and we all agree that wh«n we “set up for ourselves” we will. consider our establishment com- plete only when we have one of Smith’s American Organs, with Pipe-Organ Top and Gilt Pipes, just like onr-new Seminary Organ. OBITUARY. Died, at twelve o’clock, midnight, December 31, 1868, the Old Year. His life was full of incident, activity, and hope with its disappointment and fruition. lie brought our country safely through the Fall elections, setting at tianght the prophecies of the cautious and fearful. lie crowned us with the garlands of June and sheaves of Autumn. By him we were led, individually, one stage farther on our journey homeward. Sometimes by thorny ways, but where the roses were not wanting; sometimes in shadow, sometimes in light, he led us on; and now we ! stand by his grave. HU grave ? Yes, atnl the grave of many, many of our hopes—av, and of our lov<>d ones. There th»y lie—bluo eyeS, laughing lips and sunny hair, the willing heart and faithful hand: —all buried with him uuder the snow. Let the tear fall—let tliereqniem be sung ; then, with brave, hopeful hearts, let us welcome the New Year, remembering that soon Time himself will lie down to die ; and then shall be ushered in the glorious year of Eternity. “Woman's Rights.”—The House of li-presetifalives in Congress did a jusj thing, and rustained ‘‘woman's rights,*’ in voting that a!l females in th* employ of the Government should receive the same pay a* mnles when they perform tb« same services. We hope the Senate will concur with the House, and tha*. this “reform” may be put into operation at once.